


death bed

by ukiesukie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sick Character, literally dk how to rate this help-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiesukie/pseuds/ukiesukie
Summary: “i appreciate it,” a groggy voice filled the room as the patient wriggled around uncomfortably on the hospital bed. “i’m fine though..”
Kudos: 3





	death bed

soft humming filled the room as a certain doctor pulled down the blinds to wake a patient up.

“are you alright, gon? does anything hurt?” leorio whispered softly at the frail patient in front of him.

“i appreciate it,” a groggy voice filled the room as the patient wriggled around uncomfortably on the hospital bed. “i’m fine though..”

killua smiled sadly as he stared at leorio; he was lying - gon has a month or two left to live. 

all they could hope for right now is to find a cure, if only it was that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> am i supposed to use teen and up? lmao


End file.
